Lurking
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: They're always there. The small, petite girl, the black haired girl, and the dark skinned girl. They'll always be lurking in the shadows. The dirty blonde girl and the dark haired boy will never see them, but they will always be watching. To them, they're just being good friends. In a very spy-y way. A one shot. Kind of hard to summarize it without giving it away.


**Yes, I know, it's been a while; to anyone who stills remember me. I highly doubt that there's really anyone though; it's been, what, three months since I last wrote something? Anyways, I have my reasons for my lack of writing:**

**School**

**Friends**

**Laziness**

**A cruise (It was awesome!)**

**My birthday (Which I had to share with my twin. **_**So**_** unfair)**

**Lack of inspiration**

**Not that they're all **_**good**_** reasons, but they're reasons nonetheless, and they kept me from writing something to post in the world of FF.**

**So, yesterday, I got hit- like, BAM! - with inspiration and (it's been a long while since that happened) so, I HAD to write it. I hope my writing skills didn't rust too much, so I hope you enjoy, and review! **

**P.S. I have been reading lots of stories, even though I write any.**

**P.S.S. Disclaimed. If I were Ally Carter, I'd have already read GG6. And it'd have lots of Zach in it.**

Three shadows lurked in the back of the dark theater, their eyes always trained like a hawk's on a certain couple of a dishwater blonde girl and a dark haired boy.

It was the couple's first official date. They've known each other for a good number of years now, but their . . . profession kept them from ever going on a real date. That and some very mixed emotions about the other person on the girl's part.

"Targets are in sight, I repeat, targets are in sight. Appears to be sharing popcorn." One of the black figures mumbled into her pearl earring. Which, was a very interesting accessory to be paired with an all-black outfit.

They watched as the boy put his arm around the girl. They watched with glee.

For the next hour and a half, the three figures sat silently, but not together. They were scattered throughout the theater, but each of their seats gave them good view of that certain couple. They would occasionally murmur into their jewelry, receiving strange looks from the people sitting next to them, which they would pretend not to notice. But they did. They noticed _everything_.

They're _not_ stalkers. No matter how much it seemed like it.

As soon as the credits of the movie started rolling, they were already gone; left without a trace.

A few years later, the same shadows appeared sitting at a table, in a small café. Their eyes are still trained on the same couple. Now, a young woman with the same dishwater blonde hair, and a young man with the same dark hair sat across the small café, deep in conversation.

The three ever lurking shadows, to any stranger, looked like old colleagues catching up.

That's exactly what they wanted.

They watched as the man got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, asked the question that they couldn't hear but everyone knows, and the woman jumped into his arms and cried "_Yes!"_

As everyone was cheering for the newly engaged couple, they smiled and slipped away.

Half a year later, they lurked on the beautiful beach of Hawaii. Where a certain newlywed couple was on their honeymoon.

A black haired woman was pretending to tan, while actually, she was watching the couple from behind her dark, designer sunglasses. She was also wearing about a gallon of sunscreen on her delicate skin, or else she'd get fried.

A petite blonde woman (even though she looked like she could pass for a girl), was sitting on a beach chair, under the shade of a couple palm trees, peeking at the couple from behind a book.

A dark skinned woman was swimming around, under the surface of the water like a shark, coming up for air only every five minutes, which wasn't even close to her actual breath-holding ability.

The dishwater blonde woman laughed as her husband splashed her with sea water. She dove into deeper waters as the man chuckled and followed.

As they swam out of view, the three women met up. The small, blonde one said, "Mission completed. Confirmed that Subject Goode will not break Subject Morgan's heart."

"That was five years well spent. What about you guys?" The black haired woman said to the other two as they left the beach, not even leaving foot prints in the soft sand.

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Tell me, in the form of a review! I'd give you a virtual cookie!**

**If you like this story, please check out my other stories, I think (and hope) that you'll like them too!**

**-PinkGG**


End file.
